epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fur Dress
Fur Dress and Fur Hat.png|Fur Dress in EBF4. EBF5 Fur Dress and Hat.png|''EBF5'' version. The Fur Dress, previously known as Viking Dress, is a piece of female armor in . Its hat counterparts is the Fur Hat, and its male armor and hat counterparts are Viking Fur and Viking Helmet. Description The Fur Dress is a dark brown dress with a lighter brown fur trim around the hems, sleeves, and waist. It is also accompanied by red stockings and fur-trimmed red boots. As its appearance suggests, the Fur Dress is designed for cold climates, and gives its wearer increased resistance to , and (EBF3)/ (EBF4). It provides fine bonuses for (less so in EBF3) and , as well as and bonuses in EBF4. It is also able to randomly summon Tundra/Wooly Mammoth to deal extra damage, though this ability is unlocked only at level 5 in EBF3. In EBF5 its stat bonuses remained exactly the same as in EBF4, though its resists changed to , , and (with the last two becoming immunities at level 5). Its auto skill got changed to Viking Monolith. It now also boosts capture rate. The Viking Dress can be found in a chest in Glacier Valley. The Fur Dress can be bought in the Greenwood Village Equip Shop for 1200 gold. |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 5% |lvl4ATK = 10% |lvl5ATK = 10% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 5% |lvl4MAG = 10% |lvl5MAG = 10% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Water |res3num = long50 |item21 = Fine Fur |item21number = 1 |item31 = Fine Fur |item31number = 5 |item32 = Curly Horn |item32number = 1 |item41 = Fine Fur |item41number = 10 |item42 = Curly Horn |item42number = 8 |item51 = Fine Fur |item51number = 6 |item52 = Curly Horn |item52number = 12 |item53 = Solid Spike |item53number = 6}} Found inside a chest in Hope Harbor after defeating Jotun. * * |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 5% |lvl4ATK = 10% |lvl5ATK = 10% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 5% |lvl4MAG = 10% |lvl5MAG = 10% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Chill+Freeze |res3num = long100 |AutoSkillChance = (15%) |item21 = Fine Fur |item21number = 1 |item31 = Fine Fur |item31number = 2 |item32 = Belt Buckle |item32number = 1 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 2 |item42 = Fine Fur |item42number = 12 |item43 = Belt Buckle |item43number = 1 |item51 = Sacred Rune |item51number = 15 |item52 = Belt Buckle |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Female Armor Category:Natalie Category:Anna